bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Modular M.D.S.
The Modular M.D.S. (Modular Modifiable Defense System) is an advanced piece of equipment developed to be easily adaptable to be able to be effective in virtually any scenario. The M.M.D.S. is a system composed of several pieces linked up together the benifit one-another. The most common "chassis" for the M.M.D.S. is the tower platform. You can place a tower on this platform and you can attach modules onto this platform to boost the tower inside. Moving the mouse over a tower's avatar will show any modifications made to the tower by any M.M.D.S.s Large-scale M.M.D.S. can get quite expensive. Chassis Chassis are the backbone of any good M.M.D.S. setup. These are platforms and whatnot for Modules and Systems to be based upon. However Systems and Modules can exist outside of a Chassis. Some Chassis may have a fixed amount of potential Systems/Modules. Tower Platform. The Tower Platform is a simple Chassis that can hold a small-ish towers on it and modules attatched to this Chassis will be applied to towers on top of it. The Tower Platform can hold 4 modules by default. The Tower Platform costs 600. Tower Platforms can't be hit if a tower is on it. Tower Platform Health: 25. Small Gunship The Small Gunship is a plane-like thing that must be built with a landing pad like a Monkey Ace (said landing pad is 2 Monkey Ace pads wide and 1 long.). The Small Gunship has space for 2 Systems. The Small Gunship is able to move to a place and hover there at the speed of a Monkey Ace. The Small Gunship itself has 2 Module slots. The Small Gunship has 2 System Slots (each with space for 3 module slots). The landing pad has 2 Module slots. Small Gunship Health: 80. Towers/Systems can't be hit if they're inside the gunship The Small Gunship costs 3500. Systems Systems are what usually do the work and are usually required to get much use from the M.M.D.S.. Systems can provide useful things, from buffs to attacking to shields. Systems can have Module slots. Tower Platform. The Tower Platform is a System as well as a chassis. This's functionally identical to the other Tower Platform. (The Tower Platform is a simple System that can hold a small-ish towers on it and modules attatched to this Chassis will be applied to towers on top of it.) The Tower Platform can hold 4 modules by default. The Tower Platform costs 600. Tower Platforms can't be hit if a tower is on it. Tower Platform Health: 25. Drone Bay The Drone Bay creates attack drones that hover fairly close to the Drone Bay or the Chassis it's on if it is on one. The Drone Bay creates 3 level 1 Drone M1s. The Drone Bay has 4 Module Slots. The Drone Bay costs 4600. Drone Bay Health: 30. Modules Modules can be attatched to Systems or Chassis however Modules can't exist on their own. Modules improve and change aspects about a system. Engine Module The engine module is to be attached to mobile Chassis, weapon Systems or things like the Drone Bay System. Anything with an engine module gains an extra 10% movement speed (the Drone Bay for example would get faster drones, any weapon System would rotate faster and mobile Chassis would move faster) Cost: 2000. System Expander The System Expander is able to attached to almost any chassis or system. This allows for a system to built on top of it. This requires a System Expander Capacity to be attached to the same chassis. Cost: 2500 = System Expander Capacity The System Expander Capacity is able to attached to any chassis. This allows for a System Expander to function correctly. This cannot be placed directly on a gunship or the likes. It must be placed on the source block (e.g the landing pad). Cost: 2500